Lucy's Curse
by AmberSparkle
Summary: Lucy was cursed since her mother died but she had a seal on her. Now the curse is unleashing!  A bit of NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Cursed Childs Secret Lucy Heartfilia was just a little girl when her curse took place. It was after her mother died that she had needed a seal. But today the seal would come off...

"Natsu get back here!" Lucy yelled as she chased the rosy haired dragon slayer.

"No can do, Luce!" Natsu yelled, scaredly running.

Lucy threw a rock at his head (Don't ask me were it came from o.o) and knocked him out.

"Boo yah!" Lucy said, running up to him"

"Lu-Chan! Why'd you do that to Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Because! It's punishment!" she practically yelled.

"For...what exactly?" Levy asked.

"He poured orange juice all over my new outfit!" Lucy actually yelled this time.

Natsu woke up from the hit and looked up at Lucy. Practically hearing everything she said while he was unconcious.

"Well it's not my fault you left it on that table thingy..." Natsu said.

"That wasn't the coffee table, it was the table i put my clothes on!" Lucy said.

"Weirdo..." Natsu murmured.

"What was that? You want me to get Erza over here?" Lucy said with a devious grin.

"NOOOOO!" Natsu yelled, making everyone in the guild stare at him.

"Oh yes..." Lucy said

Suddenly Erza appeared.

"W-W-Wait! I'm Soorrryyyyyy!" Natsu yelled while being beaten to a pulp by Erza.

"Too Late..." Lucy said, feeling somewhat guilty

_Why are you feeling guilty? its his fault..._

_Oh how i want to kiss him... Wait...What?_

Lucy practically smacked herself in her face at the thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R! Please don't give me critisizm... This is my first story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The girls curse unlocked...

It had been a sunny day when Lucy woke up.

"Ahh what a beautiful morning..." Lucy said.

She then saw something pink in her bed and noticed what it was.

"Natsu! Get outtttt!" yelled the steller spirit mage.

"Hnn..." Natsu said as waking up.

Lucy hit him across his head...

"I...Said...OUTTTT!" Lucy yelled.

"No can do, Luce. This place is awesome..." Said the rosy haired boy.

Lucy ran straight into the bathroom.

'Gahh!' Lucy thought while blushing.

'He's just so darn cute like that. Wait...What am i thinking?' Lucy thought.

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu asked while banging on the door.

"L-L-Leave me alone!" Lucy stuttered.

"Okay then... I'll be at the guild..." Natsu said.

Lucy then got ready and headed straight for the guild...

At The Guild.

"Lucy seemed weird... Happys a witness..." Natsu said.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said.

"I'm sure shes fine..." said Erza.

"Shes just shocked to find you in her house flame idiot..." Gray said "What was that, Ice Head?" Natsu said.

"You heard me hot head!" Gray said.

Just then Erza gave them a glare.

"We're the best of friends right Natsu?" asked Gray.

"Yeah! Buddy!" Natsu said fake smiling.

"Gray-Sama!" said Juvia.

"What?" asked Gray.

"Your only in your boxers!" said Juvia.

"Crap!" Gray yelled.

Just then Lucy came in with black long hair and red (And i mean like eye color red) eyes.

Everyone stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy yelled.

Their attention went away.

"Luce... what happened?" Natsu asked.

"What do you care, Self-Destruction?" Lucy asked.

Gray held back a laugh but couldn't keep it in.

"Not like your any better, Ice-Body." Lucy snarled.

Then it was Natsu's turn to laugh.

Lucy's hair then turned back into blonde and not to mention her eyes also went back and her hair length too.

Lucy collapsed, gasping for air.

"Natsu, Gray... I'm so sorry! I don't know whats come over me..." Lucy said.

"I do." Makarov said.

"What is it? I don't want it to happen again!" Lucy rampaged.

"Quiet!" Makarov said with a tone.

Lucy quieted down...

"Its an ancient curse that can take control of the holder and turns them into something evil. its not to be  
>laughed at. Lucy, you have inherited that curse." Makarov said.<p>

"WHAT!" Lucy asked, utterly shocked.

"YOU YOU HAVE CURSE CURSE." Makarov said as if she was dumb.

"I know! I'm not stupid!" Lucy said.

"Luce, its okay! I'll help you control it!" Natsu said as he held a flame in his hand.

"Nats-" Lucy said but was unable to finish due to a flame headed straight at her.

Lucy then transformed and knocked the flame back at him.

"Good job, Luce!" Natsu said

"Good job, Luce~" Gray mimicked.

"Shut it, ice-cicle!" Natsu snarled.

"Make me, flame brain!" Gray said.

"SHUT IT! YOUR ANNOYING ME!" Lucy yelled.

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

Even Erza was trembling by Lucys aura. It was S-Class like. Then Lucy turned back.

"Gahhh! She's driving me crazyyyyyyyyyyy!" Lucy said, holding her head.'I will ease all your pain. Just give your body to ME!" said a strange voice.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long... i was trying to figure out how to add a new chap!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I am going to rewrite this series.  
>I'm not that pleased.<br>you can find it as: The Power Sleeping Within 


End file.
